


Скажи «нет»

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fake Marriage, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: У Стива Роджерса целая куча проблем. Начиная от слабого здоровья и заканчивая тем, что он никак не может найти новую работу и постоянно влипает в неприятности. После возвращения из плена проблем у сержанта Баки Барнса ничуть не меньше. Возможно, их случайная встреча в поезде метро принесет обоим немного удачи.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Скажи «нет»

Стив успел проскочить в закрывающиеся двери вагона и следующие две станции пытался судорожно отдышаться. Поэтому сперва не заметил мудака напротив, который рассматривал парня с протезом вместо левой руки. Он и самого парня разглядел далеко не сразу, если уж на то пошло.

Когда Стив перестал задыхаться, он по обыкновению принялся рассматривать своих случайных соседей по вагону. Обнимающаяся и непрестанно хихикающая парочка малолеток, пожилая женщина с йоркширским терьером, сидящим в дорогой сумочке, высокий темнокожий мужчина – ничего интересного. А потом Стив заметил хмурого парня в натянутой до самых глаз бейсболке с торчащими из-под нее каштановыми прядями, в камуфляжной куртке и тяжелых армейских ботинках. Тот стоял у дальней стены, повернувшись к ней полубоком, словно хотел спрятать левую сторону тела, но при этом не мог позволить себе повернуться спиной к дверям и другим пассажирам. Только через пару мгновений до Стива дошло, что у парня протез вместо левой руки – при очередной остановке из-под перчатки на запястье мелькнули серебристые пластины. Ого, экспериментальный образец. Сейчас во всех новостях трубили, что компания Хэнка Пима занялась разработкой биомеханических протезов новейшего поколения и активно сотрудничала с госпиталем для ветеранов. Поняв, что пялится, Стив устыдился и сразу же отвернулся. Тут-то он и заметил мудака.

Мудак рассматривал протез парня, совершенно не скрывая своего интереса. На очередной станции он даже пересел на другое место, с которого открывался лучший обзор. Парень с протезом, разумеется, заметил столь пристальное внимание и забился подальше в свой угол.

Стив сжал кулаки. 

Возможно, на этом бы все и закончилось, но мудак вдруг достал телефон и попытался незаметно, из-под руки сфотографировать парня с протезом. Этого Стив стерпеть не мог. Он вскочил на ноги и в два шага преодолел разделяющие их пару метров.

– Ты что себе позволяешь! – Стив ткнул пальцем в телефон, привлекая внимание других пассажиров. Парень с протезом взглянул в их сторону и еще сильнее нахохлился.

Хлопнули закрывшиеся двери, вновь вошедшие расселись по свободным местам, вагон тронулся. А мудак медленно перевел взгляд на Стива:

– Не твое дело, урод.

И как ни в чем не бывало поднял телефон, приготовившись сделать фото. Его голос потонул в шуме вагона, но Стив прекрасно читал по губам.

– Нет, это мое дело, когда всякие недоноски тревожат тех, кто рисковал жизнью ради нашей страны! 

Вряд ли мудак услышал и половину его речи из-за шума метро, но ему, кажется, хватило. Одним движением он поднялся на ноги, оказавшись на добрых две головы выше Стива и вдвое шире его в плечах. 

– Ты че сказал?!

– А ты уши почисть, – посоветовал Стив.

И почти сразу получил толчок в грудь, от которого отлетел на пару метров, врезавшись в парня с протезом. Тот качнулся, но устоял. Стив сжал кулаки и попытался ринуться в атаку на обидчика, но парень с неожиданной силой перехватил его за рукав. 

– Стой.

– Но этот кусок дерьма...

– Как ты меня назвал?

Видимо, слух у мудака оказался все-таки лучше, чем думал Стив, или он стоял слишком близко, поэтому услышал. В любом случае мудак придвинулся вплотную, нависая над ними обоими.

– Ну-ка, повтори.

Стив упрямо вскинул подбородок и выплюнул:

– Кусок дерьма.

Удар в грудь прилетел так быстро, что он не успел среагировать, пришел в себя, уже задыхаясь на коленях, со лба почему-то текло что-то теплое. В двух шагах правее на полу лежал, схватившись за ребра, мудак, над которым стоял парень с протезом. И да, теперь Стив во всей красе оценил работу мастера. Не зря Пима считали величайшим изобретателем современности. Рука ничем не отличалась от живой, если не считать того, что состояла из металлических пластин, плотно подогнанных друг к другу, но контуры полностью повторяли мускулатуру обычной конечности. Оторвав взгляд от руки, Стив наконец заметил побелевшее лицо парня, сжатые в тонкую линию губы и расцветающий багровым кровоподтек во всю щеку. Взгляд темных глаз метался по вагону, словно парень пытался найти выход и не мог, или вообще видел перед собой не вагон с напуганными пассажирами, а нечто другое, внушающее ужас.

Стив не понаслышке знал, как выглядит паническая атака, и попытался встать, чтобы оказать хоть какую-то помощь, но в этот момент грудь сдавило, мир перед глазами качнулся и погрузился во тьму. Последнее, что разглядел Стив, заваливаясь на бок, были тяжелые армейские ботинки у самого лица.

***

Люди кричали, люди шумели, бритоголовый амбал валялся в отключке, а белобрысый парень на полу вагона, кажется, задыхался. И всему виной был Баки. Точнее – почти всему. Кажется, парня все-таки вырубил не он. Да, точно не он. Теперь, когда пелена ярости и страха начинала спадать, Баки вспомнил, что все и началось с белобрысого, но первый удар нанес амбал. Но какая разница, если в двери остановившегося вагона уже спешили полицейские?

Словно со стороны Баки слышал собственный голос. Он звучал хрипло, надтреснуто, а половина слов куда-то пропадала. Их невозможно было вспомнить, хотя Баки очень, очень старался. Но в голове словно образовалась черная воронка, в которую засасывало любые мысли, словно в водоворот. Баки чувствовал, как открывает рот, но не мог произнести ни слова. Джеймс Барнс, личный номер… Какой же у него номер? Нужно непременно назвать номер. Нужно показать, что он свой, что он никого не предал, ничего не выдал, что он держался... Высокий темнокожий полицейский сунул ему под нос значок, но смотрел не враждебно, а встревоженно. И к удивлению Баки, вместо того, чтобы надеть на него наручники, попытался усадить на сидение, повторяя:

– Сэр, вы меня слышите? Скорая уже в пути.

Баки ответил ему, что да, слышит. Кажется, ответил. Прежде чем вагон качнулся перед глазами и погрузился во тьму.

Он ненадолго пришел в себя в движущемся автомобиле. Руки и ноги не двигались, шею удерживала какая-то штука, не давая повернуть голову. Баки мог смотреть только перед собой, на людей в масках. Которые говорили на арабском, обсуждая, с чего начать сегодня, резать руку или грудь. Баки заметался, пытаясь освободиться, выгнулся до боли в поврежденном плече, выламывая рукой фиксаторы. Левой рукой, металлической. Он моргнул, и наваждение спало, арабская речь сменилась английской. Над ним нависали не боевики, а парамедики.

– Не надо, – попросил он, когда увидел в руках одного из них шприц. Только не седативное. – Я буду лежать смирно, не надо.

– Сэр…

– Я отказываюсь.

– Это легкое успокоительное.

– Мне нельзя, у меня аллергия, – быстро соврал он.

Парамедик с сомнением покосился на коллегу, но хвала небесам, убрал шприц. Баки облегченно обмяк, пытаясь унять лихорадочное сердцебиение. Голова кружилась даже лежа.

– Сэр?

Баки назвал себя, а затем скороговоркой назвал личный номер – наконец-то он вспомнил, наконец-то сделал что-то правильно!

– Вы меня слышите?

– Да. 

– Вас ударили по голове во время потасовки в метро, вы потеряли сознание. Помните?

– Да. – Теперь он вспомнил: амбал, который пытался пытался его сфотографировать, набросился на белобрысого парня, ударил его, и тот стал задыхаться. Баки вмешался. 

– Какой сегодня день недели?

– Четверг.

– Хорошо. Мы везем вас в «Сибли Мемориал», там о вас позаботятся.

Зачем – в больницу? У него же ничего не болит. Баки сглотнул, во рту пересохло. Спросили про день недели тоже неспроста. Психиатр, к которому его потащила мать сразу после выписки из госпиталя, тоже начал разговор с вопроса о дате и дне недели. А закончил, пытаясь выяснить, как часто Баки снова оказывается _там_ , прикованным к пыточному столу. Частная практика, офис в самом дорогом районе города, таблетки, от которых Баки большую часть времени спал или вообще не помнил себя. И потом – рекомендация лечения в стационаре. Рекомендация. Словно у него был бы шанс отказаться, не собери он вещи тем же вечером. Если отчим с матерью узнают его новый адрес… Баки до боли закусил губу, лихорадочно соображая. Сбежать, выпрыгнув из движущейся машины, было не лучшим выходом, как бы сильно ни хотелось выбраться отсюда прямо сейчас. Но врачи в больнице неизбежно начнут задавать вопросы. Сколько суток он не спит? Как часто ему снится, как от его руки кусок за куском отпиливают плоть? Видит ли он на улицах людей, закутанных в черное, которые следят за ним, хотят причинить ему вред? Начинает ли он задыхаться от давящего ужаса, слыша позади себя в супермаркете иностранную речь? Что, если врачи поймут, что перед ними тот самый Джеймс Барнс? Что если они, как и психиатр из частной клиники, решат, что он опасен и его нужно запереть в психушке.

Обеими руками, живой и бионической, Баки сжал края кушетки. Он потерпит еще немного, до госпиталя, а там откажется от медицинской помощи. У него есть право отказаться. Никто не сможет его заставить. Главное – снова не забыть номер. 

Прикрыв глаза, Баки снова и снова повторял про себя личный номер, пока машина не остановилась. Каталку с ним вытащили и повезли в приемный покой. Больничный запах – смесь чистящих средств с неуловимым металлическим привкусом (или Баки это лишь казалось?) тут же забился в рот и нос, мешая дышать. Откуда-то сзади раздался гулкий вой сирен, и буквально через пару мгновений ко входу ринулись сразу трое врачей, крикнув на ходу парамедикам, которые привезли Баки, чтобы те посторонились.

– Столкновение поездов метро, вы, ребята, не вовремя, всех везут к нам, – бросил им пробегающий мимо медбрат. В образовавшейся суете Баки почти удалось улизнуть незамеченным. Если бы так сильно не болела голова, точно бы удалось. Но когда он уже соскользнул с кушетки для осмотра, его настигла рыжеволосая медсестра.

– Я в порядке, могу идти домой, – кое-как выдавил Баки, забыв про фиксирующий шею воротник. – Тут полно тех, кому действительно нужна помощь.

– Как похвально, а это, – медсестра указала на воротник, – просто украшение, мистер Барнс? Подождите немного, и я найду кого-нибудь, кто сможет вас осмотреть, а потом, если с вами действительно все в порядке, вы сможете отправиться домой, идет?

Оставаться тут Баки не хотел. Он собирался сказать «нет», он имел на это полное право. Но на пути к выходу толпилось слишком много людей. Каталки с окровавленными пациентами мелькали одна за другой, вокруг них суетился медперсонал. Чтобы выбраться отсюда, пришлось бы пройти мимо… Пришлось бы посмотреть… Приступ тошноты скрутил Баки так неожиданно, что он едва успел зажать себе рот.

– Вот и хорошо, посидите вот тут, сейчас я пришлю к вам кого-нибудь.

Рыжеволосая ушла, а Баки тяжело опустился обратно на кушетку и пока никто не видел, снял воротник. Как только столпотворение на входе немного рассосется, он встанет и уйдет отсюда. Нужно только дождаться, когда сердце перестанет выпрыгивать из груди, а мир перед глазами – раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Мимо провезли каталку с человеком, лицо которого напоминало непропеченный мясной пирог. Баки даже не понял, мужчина это или женщина, и отвернулся, пытаясь подавить рвотный позыв. Занавеска с другой стороны его смотровой была задернута не до конца, открывая обзору соседнюю кушетку.

Там он и увидел давешнего белобрысого парня, который сидел, низко опустив голову и упершись руками в колени. 

Только этого не хватало. Баки откинулся на кушетку и закрыл глаза, повторяя знакомые цифры одну за другой, одну за другой. Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс Барнс. Пока шум приемного отделения не растворился в эхе его собственного голоса.

– Джеймс Б. Барнс? 

Баки вздрогнул, открыл глаза и резко сел. Он не знал, на сколько выпал из реальности в этот раз – пару минут или пару часов. Голова закружилась, его повело, и пришлось выкинуть вперед левую руку, чтобы опереться на кушетку. Блеснули металлические пластины, но стоящий перед ним мужчина в хирургическом костюме даже глазом не моргнул. Не заметил? Или сделал вид, что не заметил?

– Да, это я.

– Меня зовут доктор Алистер, я осмотрю вас, хорошо?

– Нет, не надо, со мной все окей. Дайте подписать бумаги, какие нужно, и я пойду.

Занавеска, отделяющая его кушетку от соседней, отъехала в сторону, открывая взору того самого светловолосого парня. Выглядел он таким бледным и худым, словно вот-вот рухнет, но упрямо скрестил руки на груди и потребовал:

– А можно мне тоже бумаги, и я тоже пойду?

Доктор Алистер смерил их обоих внимательным взглядом.

– Господа, предлагаю решать проблемы по мере возникновения. Сперва я осмотрю мистера Барнса, затем вас, – он подхватил оставленную медсестрой карту, – мистер Роджерс. И если ваше состояние позволит, вы тотчас отправитесь домой.

– Мое состояние позволит!

– А это уже мне решать, – мягко возразил доктор Алистер, возвращая занавеску на место, и повернулся к Баки. – Итак, мистер Барнс, на чем мы остановились?

– Что мне не нужна медицинская помощь?

– Вот видите, сегодня никому не нужна медицинская помощь, – и Баки, и доктор Алистер обернулись. Роджерс смотрел на них обоих, щурясь и поджав тонкие губы. Он сделал шаг вперед, поскользнулся и растянулся бы на полу, не успей доктор Алистер подхватить его под руки. 

– Я бы не рекомендовал отказываться от помощи, – все так же мягко возразил он, помогая Роджерсу сесть обратно на кушетку. Рядом с широкоплечим доктором тот смотрелся нескладным подростком.

– А это уже мне решать, – последовал хмурый ответ. 

– И мне, – Баки переглянулся с Роджерсом, и тот едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Мистер Роджерс, – мягкость в голосе доктора Алистера постепенно сменялась сталью. – Мистер Барнс, судя по вашим картам, у вас обоих подозрение на черепно-мозговую травму. Это не то, с чем можно шутить, – он многозначительно перевел взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Да какие уж тут шутки. У меня это подозрение не первый раз, и сотрясение – тоже не первый, кстати. Я прекрасно знаю, что делать.

– Тогда вы знаете, что если сейчас самовольно покинете больницу, а потом умрете от внутричерепной гематомы где-нибудь в подворотне, мне могут предъявить обвинения в халатности, – таким же ледяным тоном продолжил доктор Алистер, повернулся к Баки и смерил его внимательным взглядом: – То же самое касается и вас. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы у меня были проблемы?

За спиной доктора Роджерс неуверенно оглянулся по сторонам, словно искал пути к бегству. Потом поймал вопросительный взгляд Баки и еще более неуверенно пожал плечами. Жест наверняка переводился как: «Чего ты на меня-то смотришь, я сам не знаю». Баки тоже не знал, могут ли быть последствия для врача, если кто-то из них сейчас уйдет, а потом из-за этого умрет. Если оформить бумаги правильно, то нет, наверное. А если он ошибается? Как минимум его отчим в таком случае вцепится в возможность поквитаться с больницей. И у этого Роджерса тоже могут быть родственники, которые начнут судебную тяжбу.

Возможность умереть не слишком-то волновала Баки. Не то чтобы он сам искал смерти, нет. Но иногда, лежа без сна в предрассветной дымке, задумывался, что если бы с ним случилось нечто фатальное, просто произошло без его собственного участия, то он бы, пожалуй, испытал облегчение. Так было бы проще для всех и особенно – для него. Он приносил слишком много проблем: сестрам, матери, даже отчиму, который тоже по-своему желал ему добра. Известность коснулась не только его самого. Семью журналисты донимали не меньше. «Что вы чувствуете после того, как сын, которого объявили мертвым, вернулся из плена? Что бы вы хотели сказать по этому поводу армейскому начальству? А господину президенту?» Баки слышал эти вопросы, аналогичные задавали ему самому. Да что там, журналисты добрались даже до его одноклассников с расспросами, каким Баки был до случившегося и как сильно изменился после. Будто после он общался хоть с кем-то из своего прошлого. Будто он мог общаться хоть с кем-то без тугого кома в горле, мешающего дышать.

Что, если теперь Баки навлечет неприятности еще и на ни в чем не повинного сотрудника больницы, которому не посчастливилось столкнуться с ним? Кажется, Роджерс пришел к похожему выводу. Потому что нахохлился, как большой воробей-альбинос, но остался сидеть на месте. Поймав взгляд Баки, он снова недоуменно пожал плечами, а потом неожиданно изобразил, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Баки кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись – его тоже тошнило от больниц. И Роджерс вернул улыбку.

– Вот и хорошо, после осмотра, если позволит ваше состояние, вы можете быть свободны, – наблюдавший за ними обоими доктор Алистер шагнул к Баки. – Мистер Барнс, прошу.

Осмотр действительно прошел быстро. Баки даже почти удалось избежать приступа паники. Он дернулся лишь раз, когда доктор по очереди светил ему в глаза маленьким фонариком, и то не сильно. Зато потом Баки с интересом наблюдал, как тоже самое проделывают с Роджерсом. Тот терпел молча, хотя было видно, что он не рад. Проблема возникла, лишь когда доктор заговорил о компьютерной томограмме, чтобы наверняка исключить осложнения. Роджерс ощетинился мгновенно, будь он дикобразом, уже стрелял бы иглами. Только после нескольких витков уговоров вдруг тихо признал, что у него нет страховки, поэтому оплатить стоимость томографии он не сможет и отказывается.

В этот же момент Баки решил напомнить о себе. В прошлый раз перед тем, как отправиться на томографию, он принял двойную дозу седативного, и все равно едва справился с собой. Сейчас он точно не сможет даже приблизиться к аппарату.

– Я тоже отказываюсь, – твердо сказал Баки, глядя в глаза доктору.

– И я! – напомнил о себе Роджерс. – Покажите, где расписаться.

– Да вы друг друга стоите. – Доктор Алистер устало махнул рукой медсестре, чтобы подготовила нужные бумаги. – Идеальное совпадение характеров! Такое и у проживших вместе полвека супругов не встретишь.

Роджерс посмотрел на Баки. Баки встретил его взгляд. На мгновение показалось, что они как два сообщающихся сосуда – раздражение, страх и дерзость переливаются из одного в другой. Потом Роджерс медленно опустился на одно колено и картинно заломил руки.

– Спасибо, доктор! Вы указали мне путь в жизни. Кажется, я только что встретил свою судьбу. Меня зовут Стив, и у меня нет страховки и работы, зато есть бронхиальная астма и бывает анафилактический шок. Барнс, выйдешь ли ты за меня?

Кажется, такого не ожидал никто. Взгляды медперсонала и посетителей обратились к стоящему на одном колене Стиву, который начинал краснеть. Уши уже были свекольного цвета. 

– Скажи «нет» этому ненормальному, – с безразличным видом посоветовала проходящая мимо пожилая медсестра и строго посмотрела на Роджерса: – А ты – заканчивай ломать комедию.

Решение пришло мгновенно. Оно было безумным. Баки никогда в своей жизни не совершал подобных хулиганских выходок, но впервые за черт знает сколько времени он почувствовал, что может дышать полной грудью. С широкой улыбкой он бухнулся на пол рядом со Стивом (у него закружилась голова, но окружающим об этом знать было необязательно) и выдал:

– Меня зовут Баки, и меня есть бионическая рука и бывают провалы в памяти, так что да, конечно же, да!

Краем глаза он видел, как доктор Алистер закатил глаза. 

Нервного веселья, словно Баки и впрямь только что принял предложение руки и сердца, хватило ровно на то, чтобы оставить свою подпись на бумагах отказа от госпитализации и пробраться сквозь переполненный приемный покой к выходу. Впрочем, в последнем была заслуга Стива, который с удивительной для тщедушного парня силой тащил его за руку. Улица дохнула ночной прохладой, совсем близко завыла сирена, и Баки накрыло. Он привалился к стене и смеялся до тех пор, пока из глаз не полились слезы, а грудь не сдавило. Тогда он начал хрипеть, мир перед глазами уплывал все дальше, и дело как пить дать закончилось бы возвращением в неотложку, если бы не прикосновение ледяных пальцев к запястью. Баки распахнул глаза, словно из-под воды вынырнул – тяжело дыша и дико озираясь по сторонам. Не заметил ли кто? Но, кажется, никому не было дело двух парней, замерших неподалеку от мусорных баков. Стив все еще удерживал его запястье, как если бы этим мог удержать от падения или паники. В каком-то смысле мог.

Баки хотел поблагодарить, но вместо этого спросил:

– Почему у тебя такие холодные пальцы?

– Плохое кровообращение. Видишь ли, я немного соврал. У меня есть не только астма, но также гипертоническая болезнь, гастрит, снижен слух, миопия и цветовая слепота в довесок. 

Он криво улыбнулся, и Баки почувствовал, что начинает так же криво улыбаться в ответ. У него тоже было, чем похвастаться перед новым знакомым. 

– Да и я сказал не всю правду. Мне диагностировали ПТСР, время от времени мерещится всякое, и тогда я забываю, где нахожусь, иногда вскакиваю посреди ночи и ору, сам не знаю почему. 

Обычно после таких откровений люди спешили убраться подальше. Некоторые начинали давать ценные советы, как справиться со всеми проблемами разом с помощью легальных и не очень таблеток, религии, веганства, йоги – в зависимости от личного опыта советчика. Стив не принадлежал ни к тем, ни к другим. Из кривоватой его улыбка стала искренней и широкой. Он отпустил запястье Баки, но лишь затем, чтобы протянуть раскрытую ладонь. Несмотря на перечисленные болезни, его рукопожатие оказалось крепким, а пальцы – мозолистыми, привыкшими к ручному труду, хотя все еще ледяными.

– Метро уже закрыто. Правда, не уверен, что смогу туда еще раз сунуться в ближайшее время, – сказал Баки, засовывая руки в карманы.

Не сговариваясь, они плечом к плечу двинулись в сторону Флэт-стрит. До дома было недалеко, но Баки не спешил снова оказаться в четырех стенах. Молчаливое присутствие Стива рядом странным образом успокаивало.

– А сегодня ты там зачем был? – полюбопытствовал Стив. – Ну, если тебе неприятно спускаться в метро, я имею в виду.

– Если я не буду пытаться, то как тогда? 

– Понимаю. Убежишь один раз – будешь бегать всю жизнь.

– Именно. Сегодня вот получилось. Почти.

Стив искоса глянул на него из-под светлой челки и остановился, тронув за рукав.

– Ты извини, что так вышло. 

– Да ничего, иногда случается.

– Вообще-то, – протянул Стив, уши у его снова заалели, – такое случается у меня довольно часто.

– Довольно часто?

– Пару раз в месяц, если повезет. Но в том месяце я перевыполнил план.

Взгляд Баки упал на окна забегаловки, рядом с которой они остановились – с неоновой вывески им улыбался зубастый, как вампир из старых фильмов, гамбургер. Наверное, именно из-за гротескной рекламы внутри не было ни одного посетителя. Или потому что время перевалило за полночь? Тем лучше, никто не станет глазеть.

– Интересная, должно быть, история, расскажешь? – Баки кивнул на забегаловку и пообещал самому себе чаще выходить на улицу днем, если Стив согласится. Хотя бы три раза в неделю. Один – в том случае, когда неделя окажется плохой.

Стив колебался, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Но когда Баки уже было решил, что получит отказ, тот внезапно просиял:

– Расскажу. Если ты не трансфоб.

– Вроде, нет, – осторожно ответил Баки, первым открывая дверь. Такая смена темы сбивала с толку. – А причем тут трансфобия?

– При том, что мой бывший начальник был мудаком, – выпалил Стив.

***

Всю историю целиком Стив не рассказывал еще никому, даже полиции. Впрочем, именно полиции ее целиком рассказывать и не стоило. Стиву и так очень повезло, что издательство не стало выдвигать против него обвинения, ограничившись штрафом. Но рассказать хотелось. Не столько для того, чтобы пожаловаться, сколько для того, чтобы кто-то разделил его гнев от случившейся несправедливости. А этот Барнс, который легко уложил на лопатки мудака из метро, чтобы Стиву не снесли голову, казался хорошим парнем. Он должен был если не понять, то хотя бы не осудить до сих пор переполняющее Стива негодование.

Сейчас он мог признать хотя бы себе, что все началось куда раньше выпущенного начальством распоряжения «Об офисной форме одежды». Они с Рамлоу никогда толком не ладили, но если раньше между ними вставал второй замредактора, сглаживая острые углы, то после его переезда в Канаду ситуация начала накаляться. Мелочь за мелочью, придирка за придиркой, не к Стиву, нет. К их колористке Сэммюэль, которая готовилась к трансгендерному переходу. В этом и заключалась проблема. Операция стоила дорого, поэтому сделать ее сразу Сэммюэль не могла, приходилось ждать, чтобы провести пластику «лишних» деталей организма. Но почему она должна еще и ждать, чтобы пользоваться косметикой и носить ту одежду, которая соответствует ее самоощущению? К сожалению, Рамлоу считал иначе. С работой Сэммюэль справлялась безукоризненно, поэтому чтобы выжить ее, он решил зайти с другой стороны. Теперь каждое ее появление сопровождалось шуточками про настоящих мужчин. Когда и это не возымело желаемого результата, в ход пошел дресс-код. Формально он существовал и до этого момента, но никто в редакции его не соблюдал. Все-таки комиксы сами по себе располагали к определенной творческой свободе.

Свобода закончилась, когда на почту сотрудникам пришло распоряжение относительно допустимой и недопустимой в офисе одежды. Отдельным пунктом значилось правило, запрещающее мужчинам надевать юбки и платья. Даже название для документа Рамлоу выбрал издевательское: «Скажи «да» офисной культуре». У Стива аж перед глазами потемнело от ярости. Той ночью он не спал ни минуты, зато к утру написал ответ трансфобным выпадам Рамлоу: «Скажи «нет» дискриминации», который даже снабдил рисунками для наглядности. В начале следующего рабочего дня документ получила вся редакция. А Рамлоу – в двойном экземпляре. Одним только письмом на электронную почту Стив не ограничился и распечатал свой труд, чтобы торжественно вручить при всем офисе во время перерыва. Едва прочтя название, Рамлоу скомандовал:

– В мой офис, живо.

Дальнейшее Стив запомнил отрывочно, настолько был зол. Какое-то время он еще пытался донести свою точку зрения цивилизованно. Но как ее донести до зарвавшегося негодяя? Они с Рамлоу очень быстро перешагнули рамки приличий, начав орать друг на друга. Возможно, на этом бы и остановились. Но в какой-то момент у Рамлоу кончились слова, и он просто швырнул Стиву в лицо «Скажи «нет». На мгновение Стив замер. Листы рассыпались по полу сошедшей с гор лавиной. Когда Стив покинул кабинет минутой позже, его состояние выдавал только дергающийся глаз. Добравшись до своего компьютера, Стив распечатал «Скажи «да» с почты и, чеканя шаг, вернулся к Рамлоу. По стечению обстоятельств тот как раз в этот момент налил себе бренди для успокоения нервов. Свернутая трубочкой распечатка «Скажи «да» полетела ему точно в грудь, выбивая стакан из рук. Листы подмокшей бумаги упали на стол. Рамлоу побагровел. 

– Знаешь, чего стоят твои потуги? Вот чего!

Вероятно, решив, что Стив снова пришел к нему со своим творением, он выхватил подарочную зажигалку в форме маленькой фигурки одного из самых известных героев комиксов в их издательстве и выпустил язычок пламени. Смоченные алкоголем страницы вспыхнули мгновенно, по комнате полетел пепел, в считанные секунды пламя охватило рабочий стол. Стив и Рамлоу замерли, глядя друг на друга. Прежде чем кто-то из них успел хоть как-то среагировать, взвыла пожарная сигнализация, а следом за ней включилась система пожаротушения. В тот день Стив покидал здание редакции не только мокрым и с пеплом «Скажи «да» в волосах, но и безработным. Однако, несмотря ни на что, не жалел об этом ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас – Баки смотрел на него во все глаза, забыв про гамбургер, который так и не донес до рта.

– Поверить не могу, что он правда поджег листы. Это же каким идиотом надо быть. 

– Напыщенным болваном, который дальше своего носа не видит, – уверенно сказал Стив, провожая глазами капли соуса, падающие с гамбургера Баки на тарелку. Заказанный им самим сэндвич выглядел куда менее аппетитно. Заметив его взгляд, Баки вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Аллергия на горчицу. А также на морепродукты, орехи, клубнику, шоколад, цветочную пыльцу, пыль и – ты не поверишь, но такая тоже есть – аллергия на холод.

– Знаешь, после этого мне как-то неловко при тебе есть, – вопреки словам, Баки с наслаждением впился в свой гамбургер.

– И как ты теперь с работой?

Стив помрачнел.

– А никак. Похоже, Рамлоу послал весточки в другие издательства. Так что пока фриланс – мое все. – «Или мое ничего», – мысленно добавил он и быстро спросил: – А ты где работаешь?

Настала очередь Баки мрачнеть.

– Пока нигде. Думал пойти учиться после армии, но… – он поднял левую руку, впервые за все время стянул перчатку и пошевелил бионическими пальцами. – Это первый опытный образец. Искусственная кожа, или как там она называется, была. Но я ее содрал. Лучше, когда видно, что рука не моя, понимаешь?

Разумеется, Стив ничего не понимал, но молча кивнул. Что еще он мог сделать? Теперь, когда Барнс снял бейсболку, Стив наконец понял, почему он казался ему знакомым. Он видел его в каком-то новостном или рекламном сюжете в сети. Армейский сержант, кавалер Пурпурного Сердца, попал в плен при попытке спасти взвод, вернулся полгода спустя и без руки. Первый участник программы помощи ветеранам Хэнка Пима.

Заметив, что дремлющая официантка за стойкой проснулась и смотрит в их сторону, Баки быстро натянул перчатку обратно, а потом и кепку снова надел.

– Не думаю, что мне светит учеба или работа, в ближайшее время, как минимум.

– Из-за руки? – осторожно спросил Стив.

– Из-за головы, – Баки невесело рассмеялся. – Я же говорил про ПТСР? Мои родители, мать и отчим, хотели положить меня в клинику. Запереть в психушке. Поэтому я сбежал. Пока они не знают, где я, но у отчима есть связи.

– Но так нельзя! Человека нельзя положить в психиатрическую лечебницу без его согласия!

– Можно, если признать его недееспособным и опасным для себя самого. Мои родители именно так и планируют сделать, я сам слышал. Опекуном назначают обычно ближайшего совершеннолетнего родственника. В моем случае это мать. И самое поганое, иногда бывают моменты, когда я с ними согласен.

В тяжелом взгляде, которым Баки уставился в столешницу, читалась обреченность человека, который не видел выхода. И до Стива вдруг дошло.

– Ты поэтому отказался от госпитализации? 

Баки молча кивнул и механически спросил:

– А ты?

– Как и сказал в больнице, у меня нет страховки. И работы тоже нет. Мне нечем платить за лечение. Но я что-нибудь придумаю, – Стив постарался улыбнуться через силу – не грузить же Барнса еще и своими проблемами. Говорить о том, что его аренда истекает через неделю, а он так ничего пока не придумал, не хотелось. – А ты не можешь, ну, не знаю, найти кого-то, кто мог бы стать твоим опекуном при необходимости, чтобы родители боялись ставить вопрос о дееспособности?

– Если только вступлю в брак. Супругов чаще всего назначают опекунами, но... – Баки снова пошевелили пальцами левой руки, а потом постучал себя ими по голове. – Сам понимаешь, даже чтобы просто встречаться со мной, очередь не выстраивается. А твои родственники не могут помочь со страховкой? 

– Кровных родственников у меня не осталось, – Стив нахмурился и, чтобы как-то разрядить тягостное молчание, легко добавил: – Что касается возможности брака, то я считаю, нет ничего плохого, если цель союза взаимовыгодное соглашение неромантического толка. В конце концов, подходящего партнера можно искать годами и так никогда не найти.

Как только последняя фраза сорвалась с языка, Стив замолчал, пораженный. Он уже слышал нечто подобное. Они оба слышали. Так же молча на него смотрел Баки, в глазах которого читалось, что он тоже вспомнил разговор в больнице.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем думаю я? – медленно прошептал он.

Стив почувствовал, как улыбается.

– Если ты думаешь о том, что ты сегодня уже принял мое предложение руки и сердца, то да, о том же.

Взглянув на телефон, Баки оскалился:

– Технически, это было уже вчера.

– Зануда. 

– Ну уж нет, ты сам назвал меня своей судьбой.

Каким-то образом Баки удавалось удерживать серьезное лицо целую минуту, но когда Стив показал ему язык, он не выдержал. Они смеялись вдвоем так громко, что окончательно разбудили официантку, от недовольных взглядов которой пришлось спешно ретироваться на улицу. 

Холодный воздух ударил в разгоряченные лица, и смех оборвался. Улица по обеим сторонам от них была пуста – ни единого прохожего и даже автомобиля.

– Думаешь, это сработает? – тихо спросил Стив.

– Почему нет? Я впишу тебя в свою страховку как супруга.

– А я смогу быть твоим опекуном, если твои родители попытаются лишить тебя дееспособности.

Затея была безумной, это еще мягко говоря. Она была настолько нереально, непередаваемо, фантастически бредовой, что могла сработать. Пусть Сэммюэль потом сколько угодно называет Стива идиотом и болваном, но, кажется, он принял решение. Такой же решимостью горели глаза Баки.

– Мы действительно собираемся сделать это? – спросил он, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом.

– Да.

Заполнить электронную форму брачного сертификата не составило труда. Лишь в самом начале возникла небольшая заминка. Они сидели на скамейке напротив закрытого в этот час книжного магазина, склонившись над телефоном Баки, когда оба поняли, что ничего не знают друг о друге. Даже имен, под которые отводилась первая графа в регистрационной форме. Барнс опомнился первым и протянул руку:

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но лучше просто «Баки», от «Джеймса» не самые радужные воспоминания.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – откликнулся Стив, второй раз за вечер пожимая его ладонь.

Все необходимые графы были заполнены, когда небо уже начинало светлеть, а на улице появились первые прохожие. С непривычки Стив и Баки по несколько раз переписывали внесенные с ошибками данные, проверяли и снова вносили правки. Кто бы мог подумать, что это окажется не так просто? Теперь оставалось только прийти с удостоверяющими личность документами в канцелярию и официально вступить в брак. Еще требовался совершеннолетний свидетель, но его Баки рассчитывал завербовать на месте. К счастью, ждать сутки с момента подачи заявления с этого года больше не требовалось. Стив не был уверен, что не струсил бы, появись у него целый день на раздумья. Возможно, сказывалась бессонная ночь. Но пока они с Баки сидели плечом к плечу на скамейке, глядя на просыпающийся город, сомнений не возникало. Только тянущее предвкушение в груди, как перед тем, когда тележка «Циклона» нырнет вниз по рельсам. До начала работы офиса городской канцелярии оставалось всего несколько часов.

***

Они пришли первыми минут за двадцать до открытия. Несмотря на раннее время, Стив взбежал по ведущим к входу степеням и упрямо подергал дверную ручку. Разумеется, запертая дверь не поддалась. Баки смотрел на то, как он раздосадованно морщит лоб и покусывает губу, возвращаясь обратно. Передумал? Сомневается? Баки сомневался. Пока они шли сюда, за разговором обо всем на свете тревожных мыслей о будущем не возникало. Наоборот, на Баки нашло какое-то почти забытое веселое предвкушение. Но теперь… Во что он втягивает Стива и во что ввязывается сам?

Проехавшая мимо скорая внезапно включила сирену. Баки подпрыгнул на месте и дико заозирался по сторонам в поисках источника звука. Живая рука вспотела, сердце как бешеное колотилось в груди, пока он уговаривал себя, что ничего страшного не происходит.

– Баки? – Стив уже стоял рядом.

– Порядок.

Через пару минут сонный клерк открыл дверь. 

– Готов? 

Это был последний шанс отказаться, развернуться и уйти для них обоих. Стив прищурился:

– Пошли.

Саму процедуру Баки запомнил отрывочно, как уровни в компьютерной игре: показать водительские права, назвать номер социального страхования, подтвердить серьезность намерений, оставить подписи. Даже его рука осталась незамеченной. Никто не смотрел на него с затаенным вопросом в глазах: «Это тот самый парень?» Только со свидетелем вышла накладка. Но к счастью для них обоих, откуда-то из боковой двери вынырнул взъерошенный мужчина непонятного возраста в форме рабочего. Так слесарь-сантехник Логан стал их свидетелем. А они – партнерами, мужьями. Когда в самом конце клерк выжидающе посмотрел на них обоих, до Баки не сразу дошло, чего от них ждали. Ну да, конечно. Они же новобрачные. Он посмотрел на Стива, которого в тот же самый момент настигло то же самое озарение.

– Думаю, дальше мы продолжим празднование в другом месте, – вежливо улыбнулся Баки.

– Он немного пуританин, – кивнув на него, заговорщицки прошептал Стив.

Обратно на улицу они выскочили, давясь смехом и цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Из глаз брызнули слезы, Баки почти задыхался, только теперь не от страха, а от хохота. Он и забыл, что такое возможно. С недосыпу то, что они только что провернули, казалось особенно значимым достижением. Но легкое нервное веселье, охватившее обоих, постепенно сменялось усталостью. Когда Стив в очередной раз покачнулся и уцепился за руку Баки, тот достал телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Но несмотря на усталость, всю дорогу до дома, пока рядом немного пьяно улыбался Стив, легкая эйфория кружила голову. Хоть что-то у него получилось. 

Баки совершенно забыл, что Стиву тоже нужно домой. К себе домой. 

– Когда сотрясение, нельзя давать человеку долго спать, иначе он может все забыть во сне, – наставительно сказал Баки, выбираясь из такси. – Поэтому тебе будет лучше побыть у меня. Я буду будить тебя через каждые два часа и спрашивать, кто президент.

– Это медицинская байка. Человека с травмой головы будят для того, чтобы не пропустить, если случится кровоизлияние и кома. А президент у нас расист.

– Аминь, – согласился Баки, взбираясь по ступеням на второй этаж, Стив послушно шел за ним. – Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Ты новости вообще смотришь?

Баки открыл дверь, пропустил Стива внутрь и, заперев оба замка, дважды для проверки дернул ручку.

– Я не о президенте. А про кому.

– Моя мать была медсестрой. 

Только сейчас до Баки дошло, что его квартира, которую для него нашли в обществе помощи ветеранам, была… Как бы это помягче? Не очень обжитой. Потому что если говорить прямо, квартира была той еще дырой. Вся мебель начиналась с одинокого дивана посреди гостиной, продолжалась не менее одиноким столом на кухне и заканчивалась матрасом, просто брошенном на пол в спальне. Но последнего Стив увидеть, к счастью, не мог – дверь в спальню была закрыта.

– А еще у меня раз пять было сотрясение, – словно откуда-то издалека произнес Стив, и Баки заставил себя разлепить глаза. Стив широко зевнул и, сняв очки, устало потер лицо. Сделав над собой еще одно чудовищное усилие, Баки махнул рукой в сторону гостиной:

– Диван там, – потом указал на еще одну закрытую дверь. – А там – туалет. Доброго дня.

– И тебе.

Пару мгновений он наблюдал, как Стив, словно сомнамбула, движется к дивану. Когда тот достиг цели и рухнул на продавленные подушки, Баки поплелся к себе. Обычно ему требовалась пара часов, чтобы уснуть, но сегодня сон пришел мгновенно.

Пробуждение, однако, стало не таким радостным. У Баки вообще уже давно не было приятных пробуждений. Но сегодня вместо очередного кошмара его подняла тошнота. Столь сильная, что едва разлепив глаза, он был вынужден поспешить в туалет, чтобы не заблевать свое спальное место. Увидев движение слева, Баки среагировал мгновенно – подставил левое плечо, готовясь отразить нападение. Однако никто не нападал. Очень бледный светловолосый парень с темными кругами под глазами, подслеповато щурясь, застыл в шаге от туалета. Точно, Стив. С которым Баки заключил договор о мошенничестве, то есть о браке. То есть мошенническом браке. То есть, черт… Природа наконец взяла свое, к горлу подступила желчь, и Баки метнулся к туалету. Упав на колени перед унитазом, он наконец выплеснул наружу содержимое желудка. Но не успел он отдышаться, как Стив оттолкнул его с пути и занял его место. Привалившись спиной к душевой кабинке, Баки наблюдал, как Стива выворачивает наизнанку. 

В первые минуты после пробуждения все случившееся накануне казалось сном или вовсе – просмотренной по телевизору передачей. В общем, чем-то далеким и ненастоящим. Реальность вносила свои коррективы.

Когда Стив закончил избавляться от вчерашнего ужина, он тяжело оперся спиной на стену и затих. 

– В болезни и в здравии? – слабо улыбнулся Баки и загадал, что если тот сейчас ничего не ответит, то они сегодня же подадут на расторжение брака. И черт с ним, с соглашением. История знала и более стремительные разводы.

Стив вернул улыбку и сказал:

– А как же еще.


End file.
